All I want for christmas is you
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: One shot KageHina inspirado en la canción navideña de Maria Carey


La Navidad se acercaba, era una fecha de alegría, belleza, nieve y buenos sentimientos. En estas fechas todo es luz y color, al menos para todos menos para el armador de Karasuno. Y es que Kageyama llevaba ya días dándole vueltas a algo que le estaba empezando a robar el sueño. El moreno estaba preocupado porque se acercaban unas fechas en la que todo el mundo tiene detalles con sus queridos, era algo de lo que rara vez participaba, lo consideraba absurdo, además se le daba mal. Pero aquel año era distinto, aquel año había decidido "dejarse llevar" por lo que llamaban espíritu navideño y participar en todo aquello por él, por su pequeño e hiperactivo novio. Y es que sabía lo mucho que le gustaban al pelirrojo aquellas cosas, un simple dulce en su cumpleaños le había tenido saltando de alegría una semana entera, era molesto sí, pero le gustaba ver a Hinata contento, más aún si él era el causante de dicha alegría. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de que regalarle, quería que fuera algo bonito, algo que se adaptará a la personalidad del chico y que le hiciera ilusión y no lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza. Todo esto le traía de cabeza, no se le ocurría nada, lo que hacía que una pequeña sensación de malestar se instaurará en su pecho, tenía la sensación de que no conocía a su pareja a pesar de llevar juntos ya casi un año.

Y por si esto fuera poco, durante una de las últimas prácticas del año, una conversación entre Hinata y, como él le llamaba, su senpai le termino de derrotar. Los dos chicos hablaban de La Navidad se acercaba, era una fecha de alegría, belleza, nieve y buenos sentimientos. En estas fechas todo es luz y color, al menos para todos menos para el armador de Karasuno. Y es que Kageyama llevaba ya días dándole vueltas a algo que le estaba empezando a robar el sueño. El moreno estaba preocupado porque se acercaban unas fechas en la que todo el mundo tiene detalles con sus queridos, era algo de lo que rara vez participaba, lo consideraba absurdo, además se le daba mal. Pero aquel año era distinto, aquel año había decidido "dejarse llevar" por lo que llamaban espíritu navideño y participar en todo aquello por él, por su pequeño e hiperactivo novio. Y es que sabía lo mucho que le gustaban al pelirrojo aquellas cosas, un simple dulce en su cumpleaños le había tenido saltando de alegría una semana entera, era molesto sí, pero le gustaba ver a Hinata contento, más aún si él era el causante de dicha alegría. El problema era que no tenía ni idea de que regalarle, quería que fuera algo bonito, algo que se adaptará a la personalidad del chico y que le hiciera ilusión y no lo primero que se le pasara por la cabeza. Todo esto le traía de cabeza, no se le ocurría nada, lo que hacía que una pequeña sensación de malestar se instaurará en su pecho, tenía la sensación de que no conocía a su pareja a pesar de llevar juntos ya casi un año.

Y por si esto fuera poco, durante una de las últimas prácticas del año, una conversación entre Hinata y, como él le llamaba, su senpai le termino de derrotar. Los dos chicos hablaban de forma animada, no sabía exactamente de qué pues a veces le resultaba imposible entenderles, pero el pelirrojo parecía realmente entusiasmado, podía notar aquel brillo en sus ojos. Al armador le rechinaban hasta los dientes al escucharles hablar mientras recogían, pensando en porque ellos no eran capaces de hablar de aquella forma. Y es que Kageyama había conseguido ese brillo en los ojos del pequeño en un par de ocasiones, sobre todo cuando jugaban, pero eso no contaba, no era por él sino por sus pases y sus colocaciones. Al moreno se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, empezaba a sentirse realmente mal, agobiado, y las ideas que surcaban en aquellos momentos su cabeza no ayudaban: "¿Llegará el día en el que deje de importarle a Hinata?, ¿Y si se cansa de mi? muchos lo han hecho ya antes ¿por qué él no?, No le merezco, no soy suficiente para él, no soy más que un idiota que no es capaz ni de encontrarle un buen regalo. Seguro que pronto se da cuenta, si es que no se ha dado cuenta ya, y el día que ya no pueda colocarla para él me dará de lado ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que ese momento llegue?" Después de todo aquello Tobio apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, y Suga al verle le mando directamente a la sala de Karasuno, librándole de recoger. El moreno, por una vez le hizo caso y aquel día se fue antes a casa, solo, sin esperar a su novio.

Durante los días siguientes Kageyama no fue capaz de mirar siquiera al pelirrojo a la cara sin que le carcomieran las mismas ideas y preguntas que habían surcado su mente en la cancha volvieran a él y le asediaran, por lo que cada ver hablaban menos y peor, un par de frases frías entre clases, y el silencio incómodo del camino de vuelta. Esto provocó una inquietud aún mayor de la habitual, estaba preocupado sí, pero también molesto por el extraño comportamiento del moreno, sabía que era normal en él eso de comerse la cabeza y llegar a conclusiones descabelladas y precipitadas que nada tenían que ver con realidad, y aunque por un lado lo entendía le cabreaba que siguiera sin consultar nada con él cuando era algo que les incumbía a ambos, por todo esto Hinata se había sumido en una especie de infantil "si él no me habla yo a él tampoco" que solo hacía las cosas más complicadas y alimentaba, son saberlo, los miedos del moreno.

El día de Navidad llego y entre unas cosas y otras la pareja ni siquiera se hablaba, Hinata había estado hablando con Noya sobre el asunto días antes, dejando ver lo mal que estaba, había llegado al punto de pensarse no ir a la cena que había montado todo el equipo por falta de ganas de encontrarse allí con él, sentía que si estaba a su lado y ni siquiera se hablaban sería incapaz de soportarlo y terminaría rompiendo en llanto en mitad de la cena. Sin embargo su senpai le había convencido de que debía ir, así que ahí estaba, vestido con un traje gris y las inseguridades a flor de piel. Pensaba hacer que el de flequillo rubio se sentará con él para así conseguir distraerse de todas sus preocupaciones pero este se las apañó para sentarle en frente de Kageyama y marcharse a un sitio libre al lado de Asahi, cosa que no era de extrañar ya que este último era la pareja de su amigo.

Kageyama por su parte temblaba como si de gelatina se tratase, llevaba el regalo del pelirrojo entre las manos pero seguía dudando sé si dárselo o no. En el momento que vio a su novio entrar en el restaurante sintió como se le cortaba hasta la respiración, si ya de por sí le parecía increíblemente atractivo lo de hoy no tenía ni punto de comparación, escondió el regalo bajo la mesa, pareciéndole excesivamente poca cosa para él, y suplico que el moreno no le sentará a su lado para evitarse un mal trago, claro que esto último fue en vano pues terminaron uno frente al otro. La cena fue una de las situaciones más incómodas que cualquiera de los dos hubiera vivido nunca. Kageyama sentía las dudas carcomerle cada vez que sentía los enormes ojos de su pareja sobre él, le ponía nervioso como nadie, le hacía sentirse fatal por la poca atención que le había dado estos días. Después de darle muchas vueltas, de barajar muchas opciones y de sobreponerse a sus terribles ganas de salir de allí corriendo, decidió darle su regalo al menor e intentar lidiar con aquel miedo que aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Al terminar la cena todos habían acordado ir casa de uno de los chicos a modo de despedida, pues no se iba a ver hasta después de las fiestas, no al menos todos juntos. Kageyama aprovecho este momento para acercarse al más bajo para darle su regalo, y aprovechar para disculparse por su comportamiento, bueno, disculparse, lo mas similar a aquello que su orgullo le permitía pronunciar.

—Hinata… —El nombrado giro sobre sus pies para mirar al más alto, con cierta duda, pues le extrañaba que le llamara después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra. Antes de que fuera capaz de contestarle, y sin decir nada más, el moreno extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole un pequeño paquete rojo. Hinata lo tomo entre sus manos y con suma curiosidad lo desenvolvió para descubrir en su interior una caja que contenía una muñequera con un sol hecho a base de figuras geométricas.

—Kageyama…— Iba a decirle que era precioso, que le encantaba, o algo por el estilo, pero el más alto le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

—Si, lo sé, es muy poca cosa, no se ni siquiera si es de tu estilo, pero no sabía que regalarte, quería que fuera algo especial… pero me di cuenta de que ni siquiera conozco tus gustos y… — El moreno desvió la mirada, estaba a punto de continuar cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su corbata para obligarle a agacharse, sintiendo inmediatamente después los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos. Al separarse el más bajo se le quedo mirando con una cara mucho más seria de la que solía tener, pues por mucho que estuviera tremendamente feliz, había una cosa que quería dejar clara, pues ni siquiera había pensado en la opción de que el moreno le trajera un regalo.

—La verdad es que no hay muchas cosas que quiera o quisiera para navidad, los regalos me dan más bien igual, porque solo hay una cosa que verdaderamente quiero, algo que Santa Claus no puede dejar debajo de mi árbol… Lo único que quiero estas navidades es pasarlas contigo Tobio. — El moreno le miraba atónito, sin alcanzar a hacer nada más que abrazar a su novio con fuerza, Hinata siempre conseguía sorprenderle hasta el extremo, y aquella no había sido la excepción. — Y por cierto, el regalo es precioso.

Ambos salieron corriendo en busca de sus compañeros, Hinata delante, y Kageyama siendo prácticamente arrastrado por este al estar sus manos entrelazadas. Desde aquel día el pequeño sol de Karasuno llevaba siempre la muñequera puesta.

forma animada, no sabía exactamente de qué pues a veces le resultaba imposible entenderles, pero el pelirrojo parecía realmente entusiasmado, podía notar aquel brillo en sus ojos. Al armador le rechinaban hasta los dientes al escucharles hablar mientras recogían, pensando en porque ellos no eran capaces de hablar de aquella forma. Y es que Kageyama había conseguido ese brillo en los ojos del pequeño en un par de ocasiones, sobre todo cuando jugaban, pero eso no contaba, no era por él sino por sus pases y sus colocaciones. Al moreno se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, empezaba a sentirse realmente mal, agobiado, y las ideas que surcaban en aquellos momentos su cabeza no ayudaban: "¿Llegará el día en el que deje de importarle a Hinata?, ¿Y si se cansa de mi? muchos lo han hecho ya antes ¿por qué él no?, No le merezco, no soy suficiente para él, no soy más que un idiota que no es capaz ni de encontrarle un buen regalo. Seguro que pronto se da cuenta, si es que no se ha dado cuenta ya, y el día que ya no pueda colocarla para él me dará de lado ¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que ese momento llegue?" Después de todo aquello Tobio apenas era capaz de mantenerse en pie, y Suga al verle le mando directamente a la sala de Karasuno, librándole de recoger. El moreno, por una vez le hizo caso y aquel día se fue antes a casa, solo, sin esperar a su novio.

Durante los días siguientes Kageyama no fue capaz de mirar siquiera al pelirrojo a la cara sin que le carcomieran las mismas ideas y preguntas que habían surcado su mente en la cancha volvieran a él y le asediaran, por lo que cada ver hablaban menos y peor, un par de frases frías entre clases, y el silencio incómodo del camino de vuelta. Esto provocó una inquietud aún mayor de la habitual, estaba preocupado sí, pero también molesto por el extraño comportamiento del moreno, sabía que era normal en él eso de comerse la cabeza y llegar a conclusiones descabelladas y precipitadas que nada tenían que ver con realidad, y aunque por un lado lo entendía le cabreaba que siguiera sin consultar nada con él cuando era algo que les incumbía a ambos, por todo esto Hinata se había sumido en una especie de infantil "si él no me habla yo a él tampoco" que solo hacía las cosas más complicadas y alimentaba, son saberlo, los miedos del moreno.

El día de Navidad llego y entre unas cosas y otras la pareja ni siquiera se hablaba, Hinata había estado hablando con Noya sobre el asunto días antes, dejando ver lo mal que estaba, había llegado al punto de pensarse no ir a la cena que había montado todo el equipo por falta de ganas de encontrarse allí con él, sentía que si estaba a su lado y ni siquiera se hablaban sería incapaz de soportarlo y terminaría rompiendo en llanto en mitad de la cena. Sin embargo su senpai le había convencido de que debía ir, así que ahí estaba, vestido con un traje gris y las inseguridades a flor de piel. Pensaba hacer que el de flequillo rubio se sentará con él para así conseguir distraerse de todas sus preocupaciones pero este se las apañó para sentarle en frente de Kageyama y marcharse a un sitio libre al lado de Asahi, cosa que no era de extrañar ya que este último era la pareja de su amigo.

Kageyama por su parte temblaba como si de gelatina se tratase, llevaba el regalo del pelirrojo entre las manos pero seguía dudando sé si dárselo o no. En el momento que vio a su novio entrar en el restaurante sintió como se le cortaba hasta la respiración, si ya de por sí le parecía increíblemente atractivo lo de hoy no tenía ni punto de comparación, escondió el regalo bajo la mesa, pareciéndole excesivamente poca cosa para él, y suplico que el moreno no le sentará a su lado para evitarse un mal trago, claro que esto último fue en vano pues terminaron uno frente al otro. La cena fue una de las situaciones más incómodas que cualquiera de los dos hubiera vivido nunca. Kageyama sentía las dudas carcomerle cada vez que sentía los enormes ojos de su pareja sobre él, le ponía nervioso como nadie, le hacía sentirse fatal por la poca atención que le había dado estos días. Después de darle muchas vueltas, de barajar muchas opciones y de sobreponerse a sus terribles ganas de salir de allí corriendo, decidió darle su regalo al menor e intentar lidiar con aquel miedo que aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Al terminar la cena todos habían acordado ir casa de uno de los chicos a modo de despedida, pues no se iba a ver hasta después de las fiestas, no al menos todos juntos. Kageyama aprovecho este momento para acercarse al más bajo para darle su regalo, y aprovechar para disculparse por su comportamiento, bueno, disculparse, lo mas similar a aquello que su orgullo le permitía pronunciar.

—Hinata… —El nombrado giro sobre sus pies para mirar al más alto, con cierta duda, pues le extrañaba que le llamara después de tanto tiempo sin dirigirse la palabra. Antes de que fuera capaz de contestarle, y sin decir nada más, el moreno extendió el brazo, ofreciéndole un pequeño paquete rojo. Hinata lo tomo entre sus manos y con suma curiosidad lo desenvolvió para descubrir en su interior una caja que contenía una muñequera con un sol hecho a base de figuras geométricas.

—Kageyama…— Iba a decirle que era precioso, que le encantaba, o algo por el estilo, pero el más alto le interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

—Si, lo sé, es muy poca cosa, no se ni siquiera si es de tu estilo, pero no sabía que regalarte, quería que fuera algo especial… pero me di cuenta de que ni siquiera conozco tus gustos y… — El moreno desvió la mirada, estaba a punto de continuar cuando sintió que alguien tiraba de su corbata para obligarle a agacharse, sintiendo inmediatamente después los labios del pelirrojo sobre los suyos. Al separarse el más bajo se le quedo mirando con una cara mucho más seria de la que solía tener, pues por mucho que estuviera tremendamente feliz, había una cosa que quería dejar clara, pues ni siquiera había pensado en la opción de que el moreno le trajera un regalo.

—La verdad es que no hay muchas cosas que quiera o quisiera para navidad, los regalos me dan más bien igual, porque solo hay una cosa que verdaderamente quiero, algo que Santa Claus no puede dejar debajo de mi árbol… Lo único que quiero estas navidades es pasarlas contigo Tobio. — El moreno le miraba atónito, sin alcanzar a hacer nada más que abrazar a su novio con fuerza, Hinata siempre conseguía sorprenderle hasta el extremo, y aquella no había sido la excepción. — Y por cierto, el regalo es precioso.

Ambos salieron corriendo en busca de sus compañeros, Hinata delante, y Kageyama siendo prácticamente arrastrado por este al estar sus manos entrelazadas. Desde aquel día el pequeño sol de Karasuno llevaba siempre la muñequera puesta.


End file.
